The Galaxy
The Galaxy Messia is a large galactic body, out in the deepest reaches of space. It appears to be an abnormally large elliptical galaxy, containing trillions of star systems. Due to its location in the universe, it was probably one of the first galaxies ever formed after the Big Bang. This may also explain its size, as other galactic bodies merged with it over billions of years. It's center is lit by a firey quasar, which makes planets near the core uninhabitable. This also disrupts intergalactic trade throughout the center region. There are 4 basic regions of the galaxy: The Inner Core, The Outer Core, The Center, and The Outer Territories. Galactic Rulers Over a period of 10,000 years, the galaxy has been in the hands of many a glorious state, though it's currently controlled by the Old Empire and the Galactic Assembly and Republic of Systems. The first known unified galaxy was led by Andromeda the Great in 10,000 BMI. Andromeda led a fleet of interstellar cruisers throughout the third quadrant of the galaxy. The planet he hailed from, Elintir, was once considered the heart of the galaxy, because in many ways it was. The Elinirians were among the first to discover interstellar travel, and certainly the first to use their superior technology to conquer nearby worlds. Although in ruin today, Elinitr is widely considered the birthplace of "Galactic Empires". Andromeda's empire was then defeted, after 1,000 years of galactic expanse and dominance, by the Ancient Galactic Empire. Their new reforms on ships, namely jump drives, greatly surpassed the slower stellar drives used by the Andromedians. However shortly after their conquest, the galaxy broke out in The First Great Split. The forces of the AGE were slowly overcome by individual systems resisting their rule through violence, some even going so far as to destroy continents to make the system un-profitable for the AGE. This government of independant system-states lasted until 500 MBI, when The Old Empire rose. Then called the Imperium, the Old Empire was founded on the planet Knovant, which remains the capital of the Imperium. They rose to power through the Galactic Army, the first ever unified military force the galaxy had ever known. This was coupled by an equally impressive Galactic Fleet. Over the years, the Imperium became rich, and controlled 75% of all inhabited worlds, and nearly half of all the colonies in The Outer Territories. Then, in the year 45 BMI, The Republic was born. They made many reforms themselves, mainly those of military nature. They divised a more orgainzed system of troops, dividing up their forces into Legions. They also improved greatly on the ships, enhancing shield, weapon, and efficiency of all thier ships. During the year 42 BMI, they declared war on the Old Empire, a war which still rages today, he Republic being the more dominating of the two powers, though still siginifcantly smaller. Parts of the Galactic Body The Inner Core The Inner Core is the center of Messia. It is the location of several million stars, orbiting a supermassive black hole which contains a deadly quaesar. Due to the extreme gravity, heat, and radiation of the Inner Core, almost nothing may pass through the area. This is a major inconvinence to shipping and military actions, though most transportation or military parties have learned ways to manuever around it safely, yet somewhat efficiently. The Outer Core The Outer Core is home to some of the most fertile worlds. It spans just around the Inner Core, yet is out of reach of the deadly enivornment which surrounds it. There are thousands of inhabited planets along the Outer Core, including some of the most populated in the galaxy. Because this is an excellent area for fertilizing new colonies, it's usually under heavy military watch, with sensors located all around it. The Center Although not actually located in the center of the galaxy, the center is named because it's between the two, less habitable parts of the galaxy, the Inner Core and the Outer Territories. It is home to the most profitable and populated systems in the galaxy. The Outer Territories The Outer Territories contain many industrial centers, like Sehue Shipyards and Amnahg Mining Co. The area's population is the least of the habitable galaxies, and often picks up many planetary bodies which are rich in the elements needed to maintain an empire.